I Thought I Lost You
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a scene that I wished had happened in Season 11 episode The Accident!


Here's another fanfic I have been wanting to do ever since I saw The Accident episode! Enjoy!

….

(Murdoch's Suite; 9:30)

William finally arrives home after a stressful and emotional day. First it was the car crash, and then the car pileup, then when that was cleared up, and Mr. Dilbert's body was taken to the morgue, then there was another murder.

William opens their suite door, enters and locks the door and looks and sees Julia at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Julia"

"William"

"How are you doing, Julia?"

She turns to him and begins tearing up, "I shouldn't feel like this but I do…" she cried into her hands and he takes her in his arms.

"Julia, what do you mean?" he asks taking her face into his hands.

"Why do I feel guilty, about Mr. Dilbert's death?"

"Oh, Julia. You shouldn't feel guilty. You said yourself that he wouldn't have made it."

"But, William. I could have done more. I could have given him some pain medication. I could have…"

"Julia, listen to me, you did all you could to save him. You did all the best you could do for Mr. Dilbert and he accepted that he wasn't going to make it."

"But, it's not that, William."

"Then what, Julia?"

"Hearing that Mr. Dilbert and Mildred Ash loved each other and admitted it to each other before he died…"

"They were like us…"

"Yes, William, they were living in their heads and not hearts…"

"Mr. Dilbert said that the few months he had with Miss Ash, were the best years of his life, Julia…and the best years of my life has always been working alongside by you, but also being married to you as well."

"William…" she says and grabs his face and beings kissing him with such passion. He kisses her back the same way.

"What do you want, Julia?"

"You, William. Take me"

William than begins to rip opens her robe and nightgown and kisses her lips, neck, face and chest. Julia does the same, rips open his jacket, vest, removes his tie, rips open his shirt and takes off his undershirt and kisses his lips, neck, face and muscular chest. She begins unbuttoning his pants and tells him to make love to her on the floor. He grabs her by the waist and lets her take control. She straddles him and takes a hold of his manhood and puts it in her and they both let out a loud moan. She continues straddling him for a few minds and seizes the control to him. He gets up, while still holding onto her waist and kisses her and rolls her on the floor and continues thrusting. They continue moaning for a few minutes when Julia grabs the bed's post underneath the bed and clutches it and they both let out a huge moan and groan. Julia begins crying and William shushes her and kisses her face but is concerned that he hurt her.

"Julia…I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" he says with a panicked look

She looks at him, "it's not that William, it was absolutely amazing."

"Than what is it?"

She looks at him in his gorgeous brown eyes, "I thought I lost you today." She said with more tears.

William looks at her with confusion, "I don't know what you mean?"

Still out of breath and trying to get words out… "I…I knew you, George and Watts were…were on patrol…where the crash was and…and I heard the…the crash from the morgue. When John…when he came into the morgue…"

"You thought I was in the crash?"

Julia nods with more tears and grabs and holds William.

"When…when…"

"When what, Julia?"

"When John came in, my heart…dropped into my stomach. It felt like…the same way as when you were missing in England, when George came in and said a…body with your description. But it was even worst this time, because were married and back then we were courting and I was in love with you but now I am head over heels in love with you and I DON"T WANT TO BE A WIDOW AGAIN!" She said sobbing now.

He continues holding onto her, "Julia…Julia please calm down, yow will make yourself sick." He takes her face "Julia look at me"

She looks at him "I'm not going anywhere, Julia. Yes, sometimes I do careless things, but I have always pulled through them."

"I know you do, but when John said the detective is fine but you're needed. I felt so relieved when I saw you, and called to you…I just wanted to grab you and kiss and tell you I love you."

"Do it then, Julia, right now."

She grabs his face and looks in his eyes and says "I love you, William, with all my heart and soul"

He leans down to her lips and says "and I love you, Julia, with all my heart and soul"

They kiss like again with such passion.

"Want to go to bed, Julia?"

"No, I just want to sleep on the floor with your arms around me."

"Great idea." He responds and gives her another kiss and they fall asleep in bliss.

The End


End file.
